


Anniversary

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Gavin opens up to Nelson about his past relationship with Peter.





	Anniversary

“You’re so cute,” Gavin said happily as he kissed up Nelson’s neck.

Nelson nuzzled against his chest. “Yeah,” he agreed. “That was fun. You’re really good at sex stuff.”

“Thank you,” Gavin said happily as he petted Nelson’s hair. He got up and asked, “Do you want a glass of water?”

“Do you have any soda?” Nelson asked.

Gavin ignored him as he grabbed two bottles of water from a mini-fridge. He returned and held one out. “It’s good for you.”

Nelson opened the water and took a sip. He wrinkled up his nose at the taste. 

Gavin shook his head a little and said, “I don’t know how you managed to survive this long.” 

They sat in silence drinking their waters for a minute. Then, Nelson said, “Oh, hey, did you know it’s been, like, a year that we’ve been doing this?”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “No,” he said. “That can’t be right.”

“No, I remember because the first time was the premiere of Legends of Tomorrow, so when you called me I was already all pumped up from that,” he said. “And tomorrow it’s coming back for another season so…” He laughed. “That’s crazy, man. I did not think I’d go this long without deciding you’re too weird and old.” 

Gavin stared straight ahead, jaw tight. 

Nelson frowned a little. “Oh. No offense. I mean, I barely think of you as old anymore. I still think of you as weird, but… in a good way?”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Gavin said. “I didn’t mean for it to last that long.”

Nelson brushed his bangs out of his face and said, “Yeah. Me neither, like I said. I think it just lasted because it’s, you know… fun. For both of us.” He looked at Gavin’s face, noticing how upset he seemed. “I mean, I like it.”

Gavin shook his head and tried to re-focus. “Yes. I like it too. A lot,” he said. He pulled Nelson close. He very softly said, “I’m really glad that you still like me even after getting to know me.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Nelson murmured. He could tell something was a little off but wasn’t really sure what to say. He nuzzled against Gavin. “You know, it being a year means it’s my longest relationship. Before that the longest was, like, six months or so. College things.” 

“Hmm,” Gavin said as he rubbed Nelson’s back.

“You’ve probably had longer relationships,” Nelson said. 

“Just one,” Gavin said. 

“How much longer was it?” Nelson asked.

“That’s hard to answer,” Gavin said.

“Okay,” Nelson said. He sat up and tilted his head. “Rough estimate?” 

“We were never together very consistently,” he told him. “But on and off about… twenty-seven years.” 

Nelson laughed. “That’s so funny! I’m twenty-seven!” He noticed that Gavin had the same jaw tight, staring ahead expression he’d had before. He cleared his throat and said, “You must’ve really liked him to be together that long.”

Gavin nodded slowly. “Yes. I loved him. Sometimes we would fight so bad we wouldn’t speak to each other for a couple years at a time, but then we always ended up getting back together. Often in the bathroom of a bar.” 

“You always end up getting back together?” Nelson repeated. He teasingly asked, “Should I be worried?”

Gavin looked at him, startled. “What? No.” When he saw Nelsons’ confusion, he shook his head. “He’s— you don’t have to worry.” He sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “The guy I was with all that time was, um. Peter. Peter Gregory.” He stared straight ahead and blinked rapidly a couple times.

“Oh fuck!” Nelson said. “I’m sorry. That was— fuck. That was insensitive to say.”

Gavin squeezed him. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” He rubbed Nelson’s back and thoughtfully say, “Honestly, I think even before he… you know… even before that I think it was really over. I’d finally fucked it up enough that it could never be fixed. The last time I saw him he looked… He looked like he was afraid of me.” He very softly said, “I remember at the time I enjoyed seeing that in him because it made me feel like I’d won.” 

Nelson grabbed Gavin’s hand and squeezed it.

Gavin looked at him with surprise. He cleared his throat and then said, “I would very much not like to be that in way in a relationship ever again. It was horrible. And entirely my fault.”

Nelson nodded a little. “Well. We’ve been together for a year and so far you haven’t done anything just to spite me. I think that’s a good sign.”

Gavin smiled slightly at the effort but seemed unconvinced.

“Maybe you’ve grown,” Nelson said. He sounded only slightly sad as he said, “Or, you know. Maybe it’s just less intense because it’s only meaningless sex.”

Gavin looked at him sadly. He gave Nelson a little squeeze and said, “I think the very fact that you think it’s only meaningless sex means I haven’t gotten any better at this.” He petted Nelson’s hair and said, “I do really like you, you know. I know I’m not very good at showing that.”

“You could try a real date,” Nelson suggested. “That would be cool.” 

Gavin smiled affectionately and squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah. I think I could handle that. Sorry for not thinking of that earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nelson said. He laughed and added, “I was pretty into just having lots of sex.” He lightly rubbed his foot against Gavin’s leg and added, “But, I like the idea of getting to know you too.”


End file.
